


A Hard Day's Night

by skyward_hearts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Beatles; Beatles everywhere, Gen, Honestly just a ton of 50s-90s song references, References to the Beatles, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, That's later on, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyward_hearts/pseuds/skyward_hearts
Summary: I began writing this as a fictional writing project for my English class a couple years back. Now I'm trying to make it a full-blown story.This story takes place in 1987, so there won't be many "modern" references.Join Jude and his gang of friends all named after Beatles songs (Along with songs from other artists or covered by the Beatles) in their crazy adventures!Rated T for language.





	A Hard Day's Night

Jude ran through the thin line of trees bordering his home, his dark brown hair was messy as it brushed against low-hanging fir leaves, and his favorite jean jacket covered in dirt. Bright blue eyes were frantic, breath ragged and he was covered practically head to toe in burrs. Despite his poor athletic ability and the fact he had already dashed nearly a half-mile, he continued his journey with as much vigor as when he'd begun. He had to see it - just ten minutes ago a meteorite fell from the sky and landed in the clearing just outside his home. It had come in crashing through the atmosphere with a shade of pink he had only seen in Penny’s teen fashion magazines. He thought it was odd how some people liked to wear that kind of stuff, with the feathered hair, off-the-shoulder tank tops and short-shorts.

Jude shook himself out of the thoughts of leg warmers and neon colors, continuing due-south in the direction of the interstellar projectile's path. Within minutes he found himself at his destination. Whatever had landed in the area decimated all the trees within a fifty foot radius as they burned with blinding neon pink flames. He did a quick scan of the area, unable to find any evidence of the actual meteor. No, in the middle of the crater created by the impact was… a girl? She stood and stretched, and Jude planned to leave the area, considering himself lucky that she was unaware of his presence… 

“Hey, kid!” 

…Or not.

Despite his better judgement, Jude approached this odd woman. He was always one to give in to morbid curiosity. Her eyes followed him the whole way down. Now only feet away from her, he noticed that she was much taller than him, standing at an easy six foot nine, maybe even seven foot even. Her short hair was light pink in color and her eyes were almost a glowing shade of emerald green. She wore something akin to a bodysuit, a sleek black color covering everything but her hands and head, covered in intricate blue and green designs. He barely even noticed her speak again.

“So that's what humans look like. Not too different from us. Good. That makes assimilation better. Say, kid, happen to have an image of a female? You guys are far along enough to have those, right? That's what my records say at least, this is the Milky Way, right? I hope I didn't land in Andromeda instead...” she began to murmur to her herself.

…What.

Not even thinking properly, Jude’s hand moved as if it had a mind of its own. He fished through his backpack and pulled out his Paula Abdul CD case, then handed to her silently. Was she not human? Just what the hell did he get himself into?

She took the CD into her hands, studied it for a moment, and without warning began to morph. The shape of her face, her hair, everything changed drastically to until she looked almost exactly like Paula down to the mole on her cheek. However, her hair and eye color refused to change and she still remained that daunting six foot - seven foot something. Her clothing changed as well, the bodysuit seemed to melt and reshape itself. Transforming and shifting. and she soon donned an open leather jacket with a bra underneath with big hoop earring and matching pants and high heeled boots that only made her tower over Jude's five-foot-six frame even more.

“What exactly ARE you? Are you an alien? Are you gonna ask me to take you to my leader? Or maybe touch me with a freaky glowing finger?” Jude inquired. 

The mystery woman gave him a look of surprise, which quickly shifted into one of amusement, then let out a hearty laugh. “Well you got one of those right, I'll admit I AM an alien. But no, there will be no glowy fingers or anything of the sort. Is that really what your planet thinks of extraterrestrial beings?” The large alien Paula Abdul giggled. “I’m lookin’ for someone. You know anybody named Jude? Jude..." She peers down to what appears to be an advanced wristwatch. Where did that come from? "Jude Pepper? Don't know why they couldn't give me an image file too, damn base workers don't know what they're doing. Actually, now that I think about it, I might’ve miscalculated my destination by a few miles. Or galaxies. This is earth, right?”

“Y-yeah this is earth... But how did you know my name?!” Jude was really contemplating making a run for it. He wasn't gonna get probed or whatever the hell this crazy alien meteor girl was thinking of doing. But the thought of what this gargantuan being could do if she were to give chase kept him rooted in place.

“Really?! Damn! Didn’t know I’d get so lucky!” She exclaimed, taking Jude’s hand and dragging him away from the crater to who-knows-where. “I gotta talk to ya! There’s somethin’ big comin’!” she peers around, and Jude takes a moment to look behind him. Those flames are still burning, but it doesn't seem they've spread any farther than five minutes ago. What the hell?

Just who was this lady? What did she want to talk to him about? Where did she want to take him? And just what was going on? Who even knows if any of his questions would even be answered if he went along with this? He thought it was a better chance than if he just left and decided to play along for a while. Maybe she was telling the truth, she DID shapeshift, after all.

“Wait, what about your name?” he realized she never brought it up.

“I never did tell ya, did I?” the mystery alien lady laughed, then seemed to think for a moment. “You can call me... Rita.”

“O-okay... and what’s this ‘big thing’? Why are you looking for me in particular?” Jude felt a bit bad asking so many questions, but he was incredibly curious. He himself be dragged to wherever this ‘Rita’ wanted to bring him.

“Ya see,” Rita began, “I work at a security base in a nearby system. Recently someone from my home planet, a guy named Maxwell, created a mechanism able to harvest resources at alarming rates. He plans to test it on this planet to sell the materials for massive gain. You guys here on earth have lotsa carbon, and that's valuable to us. It's kinda like gold for you guys. Each system and planet has something they consider rare and would pay big bucks for. Your planet's essentially a gold mine for guys like him. If he succeeds in his plans he’ll suck this place dry of and kill every living being on Earth.” Her tone becomes serious. "My planet's allied with many others to protect each other and..." she glaces back at him "...Less advanced - no offense or anything! We did see you guys on your moon a few rotations back, you're making great progress! Where was I? Oh yeah. - Less advanced planets from harm that can come from other beings and outside forces and try to help them make progress. We are totally thinking of letting your planet join once you fix your political atmosphere and normalize insterstellar travel. We want to prevent Maxwell's plans coming to fruition at all costs, we've gotta nip this in the bud of we want to prevent the destruction of entire solar systems. We need the help of you and your friends."

“You think I can do something about that? I’m literally only 16, I still haven't graduated highschool! My friends too? Why can’t you get the government or something on this? I’m just one kid.” Jude was freaking out, if she was telling the truth then who knows what could happen to the world? Why was she telling him this?

Rita made a sound reminiscent of a gameshow buzzer, “That’s where you’re wrong once again kiddo! Didn't ya hear me say your political climate's crap just now? You see, my people gave ME the ability to give somebody great powers that may just beat Maxwell to Hell and back! But APPARENTLY they can only be passed on to someone with an innocent heart or a pure heart or some cheesy bullcrap like that. And we both know the people who work in the government your don’t quite have those.” Rita pulled on his arm a little harder. “I did some research, Maxwell’s comin in like a bullet train! According to the data my buddies found at the base, you and your friends are the best people for this within a hundred-mile radius of his estimated landing area. Now c’mon, take me to your little buddies.”

His friends? Able to beat a power-hungry alien? He decided to do as he was told, the rule follower he was, and take her to his pals. Why was he trusting this mystery alien lady so much? This could very well get him and his best friends killed, so why was he so willing to help her? Because he decided to say 'Fuck it,' that's why. He decided not to ponder it for too long and continued on his way, Rita in tow. He headed to the one place where he knew all his friends would be on a summer afternoon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as he’d predicted, all his friends – Penny, Lizzy, Jojo, and Tripper – had long sat themselves in a booth at the local 50s themed burger joint, as they had every Saturday for many years. Bon Jovi’s “Runaway” blasted through the jukebox as Jude and Rita walked to their seats.

“Heeey Jude!” Penny called out to him as soon as he came into sight, she had been expecting his arrival. 

“Twenty years too late, Penny Lane,” Jude retorted.

“Touche,” She replies with a point.

Penny was a flaming redhead with fair skin and bright blue eyes, her Scotch-Irish heritage was quite clear to any passerby. Her hair was often styled in some sort of bob, though for now she seemed to have kept it simple, with her curls framing her face. She was also quite short in stature, a whole five-foot-three inches of whoop-ass. She definitely wasn't afraid to throw a punch and developed that feisty nature from her rowdy family and the violence filled fantasy novels she always read. Today she wore a bright blue shirt tucked in to her long white skirt with a leather belt to hold it up, her black Mary Janes barely visible from where she sat. She looked towards Rita with a look of surprise, then a smirk as the song transitioned to Johnny Cash’s “Folsom Prison Blues”.

“Now who’s this pretty thing?” Tripper spoke up, “And why’s she with you? Is she your girlfriend or somethin'? Geez man, I dunno what she’s doin’ with you when she could be hangin’ with a cool dude like me. Hey baby, anyone tell ya you look like Paula Abdul?” Jude almost wanted to smack him.

Tripper was just a nickname. In fact, only a select few knew what his real name was. How he got the nickname was as much of a mystery as his real name. He was Penny’s cousin, and his style choice was interesting to say the least, considering the fact it hadn’t been popular in over thirty years. He looked like he walked straight out of “The Outsiders”. Not surprising, since he took his look from the character Two-Bit. He just loved greasing back his rusty hair, which made it look darker than it really was. His green eyes would always shine with a mischievous light, being the prankster he was, and he seemed to gain a new freckle each time Jude saw him. Today he wore his usual outfit, a leather jacket and white t-shirt with torn-up jeans and old leather boots.

“Rita is not my girlfriend,” Jude stated matter-of-factly as he and Rita moved to sit down next to Penny.

“Then what the hell is she and why is she here?” Jojo didn't sound too happy.

Jojo was the quiet, serious type, people often called him an old soul considering he was more mature than your average 17-year-old boy, having 5 younger siblings to take care of kind of does that to you. Parents almost never home, off on business trips for weeks or months on end, then return only to leave within another week. Too bad his older sister Loretta wasn’t much help around the house. He wasn’t one for small talk and preferred to get straight to the point. His brown eyes could pierce into your soul, and his dark hair was always slicked back. Even on his days off he dressed like he was heading to an interview. Today he stuck with a light blue dress shirt and khaki slacks with his dad’s old loafers.

“Oh, don’t be so rude, Jojo,” Lizzy piped up, though her voice remained soft as always. “Maybe she just wants to be our friend.”

Lizzy’s parents were hippies, they had been at the front of all those Vietnam War protests and such, and that obviously reflected itself in Lizzy’s attitude and sense of style. Her dirty blonde hair was long and often left unstyled, her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever she spoke. She adorned a long sleeved, low cut white shirt with high-waisted bellbottom jeans and fringed boots. To top it all off she had her braided headband and several flowers in her hair. She probably picked them up on her way to the restaurant. 

Penny turned the attention back to the moment at hand, and questioned Rita. She asked about where she was from, why she was there, her later plans. Jude sat back and let Rita take the lead, though he paid attention to the conversation in the case he needed to say something. Rita told them everything she had already told him.

“...You really expect us to believe that crap?” Jojo was starting to sound pissed.

Rita smirked, as if she was expecting something like that. She silently turned to face Penny, then began to morph again. Her hair became shorter, curly, her face chubbier and even her clothes changed to match Penny’s to a T.

“Believe me now?” she asked with a sly look. She had somehow even changed her voice to match Penny’s. Jude didn’t know she could do that. What else was this weird alien lady capable of? “Now if ya don’t mind, we’re kinda short on time. Maxwell’s gonna come sooner than you may think, and we gotta start training ASAP. Why don’t we go to Jude’s place and I can give ya those powers?”

“Can’t we eat first, lil’ lady? You must be starving considerin’ you came all the way here from another galaxy and all. I know I’m hungry!” Tripper ran a hand through his hair.

“Call me that again and I’ll turn you inside out lil’ man. But yes, I could eat. What do you all like to eat?” As Rita spoke, she transformed back into Paula Abdul. Tripper went silent and looked away from her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, kiddos. Maxwell’s got advanced technology and all sorts of weird gadgets that not even our alliance is entirely aware of. I can give ya some powers and gear to fight him off and maybe even take him down, but you gotta work real hard to use them properly.” Rita stood on the porch of Jude’s house as he and his friends situated themselves in his backyard.

Penny raised her hand “Miss Rita, how will we attain them? Do we need to go on an epic journey? Maybe face some trials to prove ourselves?” Her love of fantasy novels was showing once again.

Rita laughed. “Oh no, none of that will be needed. It's a real simple process actually. Observe.” She then approached Jude, drew her hand back…

And punched him in the gut.

Oh man, she was strong. That hit seemed to have knocked the wind right out of him. He fell to the ground and writhed for what seemed like hours.

He heard his friends yelling his name, he turned his head towards the sounds and saw Lizzy and Penny coming towards him to help. Jojo immediately turned to Rita, grabbed her collar and gave her some choice words, even he didn't quite reach her immense height as he tilted his head up to deliver this threats. Tripper had run off to who-knows-where.

As Jude regained his breath, he felt new energy surging through him. The girls’ worry went unnoticed as this energy focused itself into his hand and formed into… a sword? What the hell was going on?

“There it is. Took ya long enough,” Rita’s voice was raised, and she smiled, despite the fact she was still in Jojo’s grip. “Maybe I hit ya a little too hard, either way that’s a good-lookin’ sword, kid. Means you’ve got a strong will or somethin' like that.” Jojo looked over to him and released Rita, then walked towards Jude, hefting him up by the armpits and keeping a hand on his shoulder.

His other friends gathered around as Jude studied the blade in his hands. It was a comfortable weight but it looked as if it wasn’t even made of metal. He could see through the glowing blue blade and when he touched it, it didn't feel like any material he'd ever felt before.

“Woah,” Tripper had finally reappeared. “That sword is hella cool! Can I get one too?” he turned to Rita.

Rita looked proud. “Gladly," she uttered as she raised her hand once again, prepared to strike. “You ready, kid?” 

“Hell yeah!” Tripper yells, as he readies himself for the blow, and he’s immediately hit and knocked back five feet.

"That too much for you, LIL' MAN?" all Rita got in response was a groan.

Rita continued her assault on each and every one of them, and soon enough they’re all holding a spectral weapon. Tripper gleamed as he flipped his new orange twin daggers in his hands. Penny gazed at her spiked pink mace in awe, Jojo gripped a green claymore with both hands and studied the intricate designs on the blade, Lizzy bore a lavender bow with a matching quiver slung across her back as she practiced notching arrows.

Rita summoned a pair of black shotguns and smirked. “Ya ready to start your training? Maxwell’s gonna be here before we all know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad lol


End file.
